Destiny Lies
by TMNTxMadness
Summary: Post Eclipse After Jacob's heart is broken a huge change occurs in his life that could possibly bring 'Jacob Black' Back from the grave. What does the daughter of one of Billy's old friends have to do with this? T for language.JakeOC re-writing


_**I know it's kinda dumb of me to keep making new fanfics when I got a lot to work on already but I seriously can't help myself. Anyway due to the fact that I have only read the first three books there will be no Breaking Dawn references So don't start with the "That's not where the storyline starts in Breaking Dawn!" Okay now that that's done. I DO NOT OWN TWILIGHT OR ANY OTHER BOOK FROM STEPHENIE MEYER. I ONLY OWN LYRA AND HER FAMILY AND THE NEW CULLEN THAT I MAY OR MAY NOT PUT IN HERE.**_

_**

* * *

**_

_'Now let the night be dark for all of me.  
Let the night be too dark for me to see.  
Into the future. Let what will be, be.'-Robert Frost (Acceptance)_

_You can't spell families without lies how ever true or untrue this may be, it's true for me. I never thought much about where I came from, or my heritage. I never really cared about who my ancestors were, that is until I found out that I didn't really belong where I thought I did. I wasn't apart of this place where I was. I wasn't who I-for my whole life-thought I was. I didn't know where or what I was destined to be, because of a lie I had never even had an inkling of.I didn't know how finding out who I was would change me, and it was going to change me completely._

_Does anyone really know what they're destined for? I asked myself that a lot even before my journey to my destiny started. I always deep inside knew some part of my destiny but never truly saw it. I always had it in the back of my mind but never dug deep enough to see it. Even so, I'd find my destiny soon enough. I was closer then I thought I was. What I didn't know is that my destiny was connected to a heartbroken howl._

I waited anxiously behind the door to my room with a suit case handle clutched in my right hand while my left hand fisted the fibers of my sea foam carpet. I looked around through my tired and worried onyx eyes around to the newly barren room. All the drawers were emptied, the bed was nothing but a mattress, the walls were so empty compared to what I was used to, and there were shapes in the dust to show that there used to be something there. I leaned my head against the door with my thoughts floating from one subject to another. Most people would cry in this situation, but I couldn't. I didn't know why, it was like my brain knew something I didn't. I just waited nervously listening intently and alert. I heard a small knock on my door break the night silence and got up pulling my suitcase onto my back.

I opened the door to see my battered mother with her own suitcase and my sister behind her.  
"Come on Lyra we have to hurry before your father wakes up." I nodded and the three flew down the stairs as quietly as possible. My heart was beating a mile a minute as I tip toed behind my sister and mother. My heart only calmed to a steady pace once I felt the night air against my skin. We walked for miles before my mother stopped being tense. We were approaching our destination and my aching feet were glad.

I walked closer to my mom and grabbed her hand tightly. I saw her look at me with her worn and bruised eyes.  
"Mom where are we going? How do you know dad won't find us there?" She smiled hopefully and squeezed my hand and rubbed her thumb over my skin.  
"We're going to La Push, an old friend lives there. He's going to help us, as for your father. La Push is the last place he'd look for us." I nodded and kept my hold on her hand while my sister had a hand on my shoulder.

My mom let go of my hand as she walked up to a small house. All the lights were off signaling that whoever lived here was asleep. She knocked on the door and waited. As the lights went on my mom smiled; the door opened to reveal a man about my mom's age in a wheelchair. He seemed surprised to see her but returned the hug my mother gave him.  
"Billy, I'm so sorry to intrude on you like this and for waking you up this late at night, but I need your help." He looked at her tiredly and almost as if he already knew.

"So you finally felt how pathetic he was huh?" My mom looked down ashamed and nodded. The man named Billy sighed and reversed in his chair and gestured for us to come in. We did and my mom smiled to Billy and hugged him again.  
"Thank you Billy, I'll be gone as soon as I find a house on the res for us to live." Billy shook his head and waved his hand as if dismissing the idea.  
"Don't worry about it Aleera, You can stay in the girl's rooms. Sorry if it isn't the luxury you're used to."

My mom chuckled and sat on a small sofa next to Billy. I heard the creak of footsteps and turned to see a boy, well I couldn't really say boy seeing as how he was enormous. My mother had looked to and shifted uncomfortably in her seat. Billy smiled and gestured for him to come over and he did.  
"What's with all the noise dad?" My mom looked up interestingly at him and the turned to Billy before he could answer.  
"Billy that can't be Jacob! He's so big!"

Billy laughed and nodded to my mother, or it looked like it from my peripheral vision. I was in some intense staring contest with this Jacob guy. I didn't know what was wrong but it was like everything was non-existent and I felt some kind of pull. It was weird and it made me want to look away but my body wouldn't let me. All in an instant I felt the need to do everything for him, to protect him. As soon as my brain would let me I looked away and to my mom. My mom looked to me and then to Billy.

"So Billy, the Quileute school is out already right?" He nodded and my mom looked back to me and smiled. "Looks like you got lucky Lyra. You would have had at least another weeks back in Forks." I shrugged and smiled back nervously. My voice cracked a bit as I spoke.  
"I wouldn't have minded it."

She was fidgeting with her hands as she talked. I heard my sister yawn and my mother looked over to her.  
"Xera why don't you go ahead and go to sleep. You have work in the morning and I don't want you to be too tired. You too Lyra it's late." My sister nodded as did I. Billy asked Jacob to show us to his sisters' old rooms. As I walked into the room I felt out of place, or was that the feeling of worry?

I sat on the bed with a yawn and wiped the tears from my eyes. I kicked off my sneakers and lay down with a cover I pulled from my bag. I snuggled into the mattress and turned to different positions, yet not able to find one that let me fall asleep. My eyes hurt and I felt tired. I wanted to sleep but something about not being in my own home wouldn't let me. It was that or the fact the room was so small, and that the bed took up most of it. I sighed and finally settled on my back, the silence of the room calmed me and I felt my eyelids flutter closed.

There it was again, the same old place that had always been in my dreams. I was in a clearing near Forks and there seemed to be some kind of tense aura to it. I heard the familiar howl as I did every night, only this time it seemed closer. I turned and saw them like always, the red eyes. They were coming toward me with hungry gazes. I was fearful even though I knew at the end I would be saved. As the red eyes came close enough for me to feel their cold breathe they came.

There she was again the beautiful white wolf. She howled loudly and then the rest of them came, the russet wolf always came the fastest. The russet wolf growled to the red eyes and all the wolves and the eyes circled each other. It was like a dance, almost graceful. Then it came, the wolves russet wolf lunging in my direction with a long, loud, howl. This is when it went dark and I heard the sounds of fighting and hissing.

I sat up in a cold sweat my breathes caught in my throat. I heard the sound of rushed footsteps to see my mom and Billy at the door. I looked to her and she sat on the bed beside me. She stroked my dark hair and looked me in the eyes.  
"Did you have that dream again?" I nodded slowly and wiped the sweat from my brow, and bringing my knees up to my chest. My mother sighed and hugged me with her right arm and then got up patting my head.

I looked at her with a smile and sighed lying back down.  
"Just try and get back to sleep okay Lyra?" I nodded to her and turned my head to look at the ceiling. Like always I was able to get back to sleep. Like every other night I was once again asleep but unlike the first time all I saw was darkness. The dream haunted me every night and in my thoughts every day. I never found the reason or explanation to why I was having the same dream over and over again. I never thought I would find out.

When I woke up the next morning I felt so alien. I had almost forgotten the events that took place last night and where I was. I got up from the bed and exited the small room and found my way to the kitchen where Billy's son sat almost in a trance. I looked around for any trace of my mother and was pulled from my investigation by Jacob's voice.

"Your mom left you a note on the fridge. They went shopping for food and such." I nodded awkwardly and stood before him. We began that same starring contest only not as intense as last night had been.

My dry eyes forced a blink letting me escape from the magnetic gaze. I sat in Billy's chair and tapped my bare foot onto the cold floor.

"Do you have anything small I could eat? Until they get back I mean." He looked back up at me and nodded then signaling toward the cabinet.

"There's like a fourth of a box of cereal in there. Not sure if there's milk though." I nodded and blindly got my bowl and cereal all together finding and using the last bit of milk. The silence between us sent chills up my spine, I hated-no despised silence.

When I finished my cereal I cleared my throat catching Jacob's attention.

"So, how old are you? If you don't mind my asking." He shifted in his chair a bit uncomfortably and looked toward the door.

"No, uh I'm sixteen." My eyes went wide and I couldn't keep my jaw from dropping.

"You can't be serious, excuse me if this offends you but your a giant!" He chuckled and let a smirk pull at his lips.

I tilted my head as if trying to get a better look at the boy. I noted that a smile suited him much better the the frown that had been chiseled on his features till now. I mentally slapped myself at that thought and tuned into his voice.

"I get that a lot. We grow them big here on the res." I nodded and gave an awkward smile to him playing with my fingers in my lap. "So how old are you?" I looked back up almost to quickly.

"I'm eighteen, my birthday just passed. Guess they grow the shorties up in Forks." Jacob nodded the smirk never leaving his lips. The walls that were usually up to everyone were slowly being demolished by that smirk. His next statement made me go red in the face.

"You must have had some dream last night. I heard you yelling all the way from my room." I rose an eyebrow to him and sighed.

"I screamed? I thought that had stopped."

True I thought the screaming had stopped and I was embarrassed to have been proven otherwise. Then as always other thoughts clouded my mind like how my conversation was so dull he had to bring up my dream induced screams. He tapped his fingers lightly against the table and I felt the silence beginning to grate on my nerves again.

"Why are you cooped up at home? Don't you have friends to make plans with?" Jacob scoffed and shrugged his broad shoulders.

"Not really feeling up to hanging out with my friends today." I nodded and bit my dry bottom lip in thought.

"Oh." Was my simple answer to his explanation for being home today. I hated the awkward feeling between us. It felt so...well, awkward.

"So, you're not full Quileute right?" I inwardly sighed at the depleting conversation.

"No, my dad is actually Spanish."

I continued the nervous nibbling of my bottom lip. I let out a breathe I didn't know I was holding as my mom and Billy walked in with bags of groceries. I got up to wash my bowl and turned to my mom who seemed to have a new found glow about her. She gave me a soft kiss to my cheek and pet my head.

"How'd you sleep sweetie?" I shrugged and moved a few strands of my dark hair behind my ear.

"I'm a little sore but nothing I can't handle."

My mother nodded and smiled to Jacob and bidding him a good morning. I felt the same alienated feeling from this morning creep up my spine as my mom seemed to fall back into her life from when she lived in La Push. She seemed to catch up on my sudden mood swing because her and Billy were starring at me.

"You okay Lyra?" I nodded and scratched the back of my head. I had nothing to do today and I needed to get the heck out of this house.

"Uh, I was thinking of going down to Forks, to wander around."

My mother tensed at the very mention of Forks. She looked up at me and shook her head furiously.

"No, I'm taking a chance with Xera going to work today. I don't need him finding you and where we are." I made a face but nodded none the less and decided to just come out with my need to leave La Push.

"I need to get out...I need some air." My mom sighed and stopped everything to give me a pained look and I just shook my head and walked away. I just put my shoes on and walked out of the Black's house and wandered around La Push.

As I came out of my thoughts I found myself at the beach, and it was exactly what I needed. I stood at the shore with my bare toes pruning with the foamy waves breaking onto them. I looked out at the afternoon sky with its assortment of oranges and pinks. I breathed and closed my eyes;the sound of that familiar white wolf's howl echoed in my ears. I felt like it was trying to talk to me, like I was missing some piece of vital information. I inwardly shrugged and kept my eyes closed; the wolf's howl seemed to calm my restless mind enough for me to immerse myself in the feeling of the wind blowing through my hair and against my russet-skinned face. It felt so liberating, like I was flying and nothing could stop me; I felt like only me and nature existed in our own harmonic cycle that couldn't be disturbed.

The feeling disappeared as I heard my mother clear her throat behind me. I didn't turn to look at her knowing that the look in her eyes would tear me apart.

"I know this is hard Lyra, but you'll get used to it. You'll see, our life will be so much better." I shrugged and shook my head as I let my onyx gaze to the horizon.

"I'm not worried about moving here. I'm worried about how me and Xera don't belong here, we're not full Quileute like you. People won't accept us." My mother gently rubbed my back and sighed and looked at the horizon with me.

"Is this what that's about? La Push is a new start for you Lyra, you can try to make friends here. You'll make friends don't worry about it okay?"


End file.
